


It's Morphin' Time!

by thebrightestbird



Series: Reboot/MMPR mashups [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Slight Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: “But what if we all yelled out our animal Zord name? You know, like we were really summoning them.”Zack has a brilliant idea and the rest of the team have ideas to make it even better.





	It's Morphin' Time!

The Rangers are together at their usual campsite after school to get some studying in before they go to the command center for training.

“Okay, so you know how you always say, ‘It’s morphin’ time,’ when we morph?” Zack says out of nowhere.

Jason looks up sharply from his homework. “What? No, I don’t. It was just that first time.”

“Yeah, you do, dude. You think we can’t hear you, but you totally say it.”

The others murmur their agreement.

Jason blushes. “I, uh, I don’t know why I say it. It just helps get me pumped and focused for whatever we’re about to face.”

“That’s cool. No one’s judging you.”

“I am.”

“Okay, Trini is,” Zack acknowledges. “But it got me thinking that we could all have something like that to say before we morph.”

“I’m not saying, ‘It’s morphin’ time,’ every time we morph,” Kim says.

“That can be just the team leader’s thing,” Zack says. “Or for those times Rita has him trapped in her dark dimension because she just can’t let go of a 65-million-year-old grudge against Red Rangers, one of us can say it to make sure we’re all on the same page about morphing.”

Jason scowls. The dark dimension is not a fun place. It’s super foggy for some reason.

Zack continues. “But what if we all yelled out our animal Zord name? You know, like we were really summoning them.”

Billy claps with excitement. “I’m in! I already secretly do that in my head anyway.”

“You do?” Jason asks.

“Sure, well, it’s not so much screaming ‘TRICERATOPS’ in my head. It’s a little more formal, like, ‘We need Dinozord power! I summon the mighty Triceratops!’ ”

“Dude, that’s good! We can do all that when we drag the Dragonzord out to form Mega Dragonzord.”

“It’s sad that Tommy can’t be around to do it with us because she lost her power for like the seventh time,” Trini says.

The Rangers murmur in acknowledgment of the beloved but frequently absent Green Ranger.

“But, anyway,” Zack says, “maybe when we’re just casually morphing, we can shout out our Zord names.”

“Just shout out?” Kim questions. “Or maybe we can do something with our hands too.”

Zack leaps up. “Good thinking! Former cheerleader, what you got?”

“Okay, so it doesn’t have to be anything elaborate.” Kim gets up and starts thinking back to some cheer routines. “Like, you know how the armor wraps its way from back to front? And we kind of have to spread our legs and arms to let it do its thing? How about we do some kind of movement that incorporates that necessity?”

Kim does the motions she thinks she goes through while morphing, and they’re all mildly amused at seeing morphing without the pyrotechnics that come with it. It’s a bit silly, they have to admit to themselves.

“I got it, I think. Two simple motions. Bring your hands behind your back and spread your legs at the same time, then bring your arms straight out, bringing the hands together and yell, ‘PTERODACTYL!’ “

They all get a good laugh from that. Jason has to admit that it could be fun.

“Maybe we hold our coins in our hands when we do it?” Billy suggests.

“Yeah!” Trini says. “They’re always the last piece of the armor to come into place anyway.”

Zack fist bumps his teammates in solidarity, approaching Jason last. “So, what do you say, boss man?”

Jason looks at the offered fist. He rolls his eyes and looks away, but brings his fist up for Zack to dap. “All right, next time we morph, we give it a shot.”

Billy claps with excitement.

||

“MASTODON!”

“PTERODACTYL!”

“TRICERATOPS!”

“SABRETOOTH TIGER!”

“TYRANNOSAURUS!”

After the lights and sparks from the Morphing Grid die down, everything gets eerily quiet.

“What was that?” Zordon asks.

All five Rangers still have their hands up. They look around at each other, but only Jason has the guts to give Zordon a quick glance back. “Uh, gotta go fight evil, Zordon. No time to explain!”

They leap from their platforms and escape to their Zords.

The face in the wall sighs. “Why did we have to get stuck with teenagers, Alpha?”

The android smacks its head. “Ai yi yi.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I love making these kids do silly stuff from MMPR. 
> 
> Also, that bit about the coins being the last piece of their armor is just my little headcanon.


End file.
